MOON PRIDE
by yukarito
Summary: Darien Chiba heredero del "Legado Dorado Chiba" se ve obligado a casarse. Serena es una chica inocente y buena que esta pasando un mal momento. ¿Sera Serena todo aquello que Darien necesita o es más de lo que imagina?. UA
1. Capitulo 1- El Testamento

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a la maravillosa Naoko Takeuchi. La historia es completamente mia.**

* * *

><p><strong>MOON PRIDE<strong>

Capitulo 1

El testamento.

Las rosas florecían con sus hermosos pétalos de un profundo, intenso y aterciopelado color rojo y varias tonalidades del mismo, los rosales llenaban el amplio jardín de la antigua mansión de estilo francés clásico, perteneciente desde siempre a la poderosa, muy rica, antigua y aristocrática familia Chiba.

Darien, un hombre alto, de cuerpo delgado pero atlético con unos ojos de un profundo azul zafiro, se paso una mano sobre sus rebeldes y bien cortados cabellos negros. Sin apartar la mirada del jardín que lo vio crecer, no podía creer lo que hace unos segundos había dicho Jedaite, un hombre de cabellera castaña clara y de edad madura que se encontraba sentado enfrente de el y quien desde hace ya varios años era el abogado familiar.

El pelinegro lentamente se alejo de la ventana y se sentó en el confortable sillón de piel detrás de un viejo escritorio hecho de madera de caoba, apoyo sus codos en los reposa brazos del sillón, mientras colocaba sus manos, unidas solamente por las yemas de sus dedos, a la altura de su boca y miraba fijamente a Jedaite, hasta que termino de dar lectura al testamento de su abuelo Armando.

- Esa es la ultima voluntad de tu abuelo, muchacho- dijo Jedaite, acomodando los papeles frente a el.

-No puedo creer que esa sea su ultima voluntad- dijo Darien apoyando sus manos sobre el escritorio y mirando de manera feroz al abogado, quien sabiamente no dijo una sola palabra. – ¡Mi abuelo jamás habría permitido que los Metalia se apropiaran del legado de los Chiba!- termino hablando de forma concisa, fuerte y furiosa.

-Entonces muchacho ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer para que eso jamás pase.- dijo Jedaite tranquilamente mientras cerraba su portafolio. –Estaré esperándote muchacho y procura que nos veamos antes de que pasen los treinta días.

Darien vio salir al abogado, y dando un fuerte golpe con el puño cerrado sobre el escritorio, se levanto y se sirvió un poco de whisky, necesitaba algo fuerte para poder reponerse de la noticia. La simple idea de dejarle todo a los Metalia era imposible al igual que cumplir con la petición de su abuelo.

Armando Mamoru Chiba había sido un hombre de fuerte voluntad, un visionario que llevo a Crystal Corporation a nivel internacional y a diversificarse, causando que el ya grande legado Chiba aumentara de forma casi estratosférica. En la cuestión personal fue un hombre de un solo amor, un ser que la perdida de su esposa y la prematura muerte de su único hijo, le habían hecho frio, protector, algunas veces distante, en extremo exigente y sumamente disciplinado. Darien lo recordaba con aprecio, pero mas que nada con respeto y admiración, el creía que su abuelo bien pudo haber sido un samurái, y el siempre deseaba ser así: fuerte, disciplinado, honorable.

Por lo tanto Darien no aceptaba la voluntad de su abuelo, tenia que haber alguna forma de no entregar su legado y no cumplir con la otra irracional idea.

Dos largos días habían pasado desde la lectura del testamento, Darien miraba fijamente al hombre de cabellera rubia platinada quien vestía un traje italiano hecho a la medida de su cuerpo alto y delgado, para muchos un tanto afeminado y para otras en extremo atractivo..

-Lo lamento Darien, pero e revisado el testamento letra por letra sin olvidar los puntos y comas y no hay forma legal de invalidarlo, tendrás que cumplir con lo que ahí se te solicita. - dijo el rubio con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus perfectos pantalones, mientras observa al pelinegro retirarle la mirada y observar a través del amplio ventanal de la oficina de la presidencia, ubicada en el piso numero veinte del edificio corporativo de Crystal Corp.

-Zoizite, eres el director general del área legal de Crystal Corp., confío en ti como si fueras parte de mi familia, bien sabes que jamás permitiría que todo caiga en manos de esas hienas, pero bien sabes que la otra opción es una completa y absurda locura y más cumplirlo en treinta días.- dijo Darien dejándose caer en el sillón de su oficina.

-Veintiocho para ser más exactos.- dijo Zoizite tratando de disimular una sonrisa, nunca había visto a su amigo y jefe tan frustrado y en una situación tan ridícula como esa.

-Gracias amigo por recordarme que mi tiempo se acaba y por burlarte de mi desgracia- dijo Darien sarcásticamente. – Ya que no me queda otra opción voy a tener que ponerme en acción y tu tienes que ayudarme para que yo tenga el control completo del legado Chiba y no haya forma de perderlo.

-Por el momento eres la cabeza de esta empresa y tienes de tu parte a los Diamante y sobre todo a Selene, por ahora no tienes que preocuparte de Crystal Corp.- dijo Zoizite.

-Se que cuento con Selene, además su aprobación es crucial en este asunto.- dijo Darien levantándose y tomando su saco del perchero.- Gracias amigo, tengo salir de aquí, antes de que te quite esa sonrisa con mi puño.- dijo saliendo de la oficina y escuchando la risa de su amigo a la espalda.

Llevaba cuarenta y ocho horas como tigre enjaulado, buscando alguna forma de evitar esa opción, pero ya no podía seguir perdiendo más tiempo, pero sus opciones para realizar esa tarea eran muchas y todas completamente inadecuadas.

¿Quién seria capaz de aceptar hacer algo como aquello en tan poco tiempo?.

Darien entro en una minúscula cafetería, que se escondía entre los grandes edificios corporativos, se sentó en una de sus diminutas mesas mientras recordaba uno de los puntos e indicaciones que le había dejado su abuelo.

"…_Yo Armando Mamoru Chiba en uso completo de todas mis facultades mentales dejo a mi único nieto Darien Mamoru Chiba, todas mis propiedades, mis inversiones, mis cuentas así como todas las acciones que me pertenecen de Crystal Corporation. Más adelante en este documento se especifica a cuanto asciende mi fortuna y de que esta compuesta. _

_Mi nieto para poder recibir mi fortuna y legado tendrá que casarse dentro de los próximos treinta días, después de la lectura de este documento, deberá vivir una vida conyugal mínimo de un año, habitando en la casa familiar: Elysion. La esposa deberá firmar un acuerdo prenupcial en el cual se especificara que ella no podrá obtener ni una sola de las acciones de la empresa Crystal Corp. A través del matrimonio o por divorcio. La pareja deberá casarse por bienes separados y ella aceptara de ante mano que en caso de divorcio no tendrá derecho de disponer ni de un centavo del legado Chiba y aceptara una pensión suficiente para vivir modestamente solo en caso de haber tenido descendencia. La esposa tendrá que pasar por la aprobación de Selene Tsukino, sin esta aprobación el matrimonio no será aceptado como valido._

_En caso de que mi nieto no tenga un matrimonio validado en treinta días, toda la fortuna pasara integra y sin restricciones a manos de la señorita Beryl Metalia…"_

El sonido de cristal rompiéndose, de metal estrellándose y algo muy frio deslizándose desde su torso hasta sus pantalones lo sacaron dramáticamente de sus pensamientos.

-¡Que demonios!...-dijo levantándose y mirando el desastre de su ropa y alrededor de el, para parar en una mirada celeste llena de miedo, ansiedad y vergüenza.

-Lo… lo… siento, discúlpeme- dijo la mujer dueña de la mirada celeste, mientras se hincaba a recoger los trozos de cristal.- no fue mi intención, soy una torpe- seguía hablando y limpiado su desastre.

-Usako!-un grito desde el otro lado de la barra hizo que la mujer se tensara, se encorvara y estrujara el paño entre sus manos a la vez que giraba en dirección a la voz que le había llamado- Ve a la trastienda, Molly terminara de arreglar este desastre- dijo en un siseo un hombre regordete, de mirada arrogante y desdeñosa- Disculpe caballero, Usagi se encargara de pagar por el lavado de su ropa.- termino de decir el hombre en un tono falsamente amable.

Darien miro fríamente al hombre, en ese momento no sabia si estaba molesto por la torpeza de la chica de mirada celeste o por las palabras de aquel hombre.

-Por favor caballero tome asiento, en un momento le traeremos una bebida de cortesía.- agrego el hombre, mirando al detalle su caro traje italiano.

-¿Donde están sus sanitarios?- dijo Darien, el hombre regordete se le quedo mirando- Necesito el sanitario para tratar de arreglar un poco esto…-señalo sus ropas mientras hablaba.

-El pasillo junto a la barra, la segunda puerta.- dijo el hombre de la cafetería.

Varios minutos después salió del sanitario con su ropa absolutamente echada a perder. Cuando paso por la primera puerta rumbo a la barra, no pudo evitar pararse y escuchar.

-¿Como voy a pagar?, usted sabe que no tengo ese dinero, por eso estoy trabajando- decía la mujer llamada Usagi, en un claro tono de suplica y desesperación.

-Ese no es mi problema, debiste pensar eso antes de tirarle la charola encime a ese hombre- dijo el hombre sin una pisca de piedad.

-¡No fue apropósito!- elevo la voz la chica ya claramente a punto de estar fuera de si.

-Quiero ese dinero al finalizar tu turno a las seis y Usagi no te tomes la molestia en regresar, no sirves para esto.-termino de decir el hombre.

-Pero… señor usted bien sabe que yo necesito este trabajo.-dijo la chica claramente mortificada

- No me importa, solo deja ese dinero y lárgate de mi café.-respondió el hombre siendo inflexible

Darien se retiro de la puerta antes de dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, comprendía la postura del dueño del café, pero la voz de la chica le estaba haciendo pedazos su cordura, sobre la mesa dejo unos billetes por la cuenta y un poco mas para ayudar a la chica con aquel desastre y salió rumbo a su oficina para cambiarse el traje.

* * *

><p>Primero quiero dar las GRACIAS a todos ustedes por tomarse el tiempo para leer estas lineas.<p>

También quiero comentar que Sailor Moon es el manga y anime favoritos y ahora con Sailor Moon Crystal estoy fascinada e inspirada que después de años regreso a la escritura, la primera basada en SM, espero les guste esta historia ubicada en un universo alterno.

Los Domingos día de publicación.

Espero muchos reviews.

Besos Lunares


	2. Capitulo 2- Serena

**Discleimer: Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a la maravillosa Naoko Takeuchi. La historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

><p>MOON PRIDE<p>

Capitulo 2

Serena

"…_Cuando me levanto en la mañana veo como el viento mueve las cortinas blancas como la nieve, el reloj cucú suena para indicar que ya son las siete y mama Ikuko grita "ya levántate o llegaras tarde a la escuela", le contesto a medio dormir "por favor déjame dormir tres minutos más", todos los días llego tarde a la escuela, la maestra me hace esperar en el pasillo, también saco malas calificaciones en los exámenes, después de clases comemos pastel y quedamos fascinadas con los vestidos de fiesta que están en los aparadores de las grandes tiendas, me encantaría volver a tener una vida así, me encantaría_…"i

Una mujer de cabellera rubia como los rayos del sol, con unos hermosos ojos de color azul celeste, abría sus ojos en la oscuridad, llevo su mano hacia su lado derecho encendiendo una minúscula lámpara de pilas, como le gustaría volver a tener una vida como en la de su adolescencia, pensaba mientras se sentaba en la diminuta cama y veía la estrecha habitación en la que había pasado la noche. Cambiándose la ropa y guardando sus posesiones en su vieja mochila, la rubia salió del albergue temporal para los sin casa, dejando con la encargada la lámpara antes de irse.

-Cuídate Serena y espero no tener que volver a verte- dijo la mujer regordeta de tez morena.

-Eso espero, Gracias- dijo Serena con una breve sonrisa.

Hace trescientos sesenta y cinco días su vida había cambiado nuevamente, mama Ikuko, había sucumbido a una rara enfermedad que la había vuelto dependiente y completamente voluble y frágil desde hace diez años atrás, Serena no podía comprender como había logrado terminar su bachillerato y cuidar a Ikuko, no había ido a la universidad por cuidarla, pero en aquel momento el mayor de sus problemas era hacerse cargo de la única madre que había conocido.

En esos años la estabilidad económica fue disminuyendo poco a poco al mismo tiempo que la enfermedad de Ikuko se complicaba, en un inicio había tenido el apoyo de Kenji y de Samuel, pero poco a poco los dos fueron alejándose hasta que finalmente la dejaron sola con ella.

Kenji Mitsuki quien era el esposo de Ikuko, había optado por aceptar todos los trabajos de campo, era periodista, y desde la enfermedad de su esposa, comenzó a viajar y a estar siempre ausente, hasta que un año antes de la muerte de Ikuko, Serena había recibido la noticia de que había desaparecido en una zona de guerra y posteriormente la confirmación de su muerte.

En ese entonces Samuel el único hijo biológico del matrimonio Mitsuki, había terminado la universidad y recibido la herencia de su padre y al morir Ikuko, Samuel le había enviado a un abogado para solicitarle que abandonara la casa de la familia, a ella no le habían dejado nada, solo una maleta llena de ropa, y un cadena con un dije en forma de luna creciente, que tenia desde antes de irse a vivir con los Mitsuki.

Serena tocó con las yemas de sus dedos el dije que siempre colgaba de su cuello, suspirando y acomodándose el delgado suéter, intentando inútilmente cubrirse del frio de aquella mañana.

Desde que había salido, de la única casa familiar que había conocido, había prácticamente vagado por las calles tomando cualquier empleo que entrara dentro de lo decente y según las posibilidades que tenia, las noches las pasaba en algún motel, si tenia dinero para eso o en albergues, ella a lo que más le daba importancia era a la comida así que siempre ponía primero una buena comida que a donde dormir.

Su falta de experiencia y su inexistente currículo le complicaban conseguir trabajos mejor remunerados o estables, la mayoría de ellos habían sido de camarera en pequeñas cafeterías o de suplente de alguien de aseo en alguna oficina, lamentablemente no tardaba en estos mas que unas pocas semanas, en las cafeterías solían sacarla por torpe o por equivocar cuentas, en los otros porque la suplencia terminaba y no había plaza fija disponible.

Finalmente después de casi una semana sin empleo había encontrado una oportunidad en un diminuto café ubicado en una zona de importantes oficinas, aquel lugar llamado "Ojo de tigre", era su rayo de luz en ese momento, solo que en este, su segundo día de trabajo, tendría que esforzarse para no romper nada o no vería ni un céntimo de su paga.

Serena entro al café, mientras se hacia una trenza francesa en su largo cabello rubio, coloco su mochila en el locker ubicado en la diminuta área para los empleados, con cuidado saco la camisa planchada del uniforme, que procuraba lavar todos los días junto con la poca ropa que tenia. En ese año ella había aprendido a vivir con pocas mudas de ropa y a mantenerlas limpias a un costo mínimo.

Esa mañana se estaba desarrollando sin incidentes y estaba acumulando las propinas, por lo regular las propinas se repartían entre todos, pero el día anterior Molly, la otra camarera y el cocinero, le dijeron que no entregara su parte por que escucharon que no tenia ni un centavo.

Serena estaba muy agradecida por aquel detalle y por esas personas ella creía en la bondad del ser humano, aunque sabia que no siempre se podía confiar en la gente, que hasta la persona que se dice tu amigo puede darte la espalda. Podía recordar perfectamente a Rei y a Mina, quienes se habían proclamado sus mejores amigas y cuando Ikuko enfermo ellas le hicieron creer que aun lo eran, pero a sus espaldas decían que solo la frecuentaban por pena y al terminar el bachillerato ellas simplemente desaparecieron de su vida.

Tomo la charola con las cinco malteadas, mientras trataba de quitarse de la cabeza a gente que no valía la pena, estaba tan concentrada en ese hecho que no vio la silla saltada, su pie derecho toco con la pata de esta y solo vio como los vasos de las bebidas volaban y el contenido se derramaba sobre una camisa blanca como la nieve. Después de escuchar el claro sonido de cristal rompiéndose fue cuando Serena tomo conciencia del desastre que había causado.

-Lo… lo… siento, discúlpeme- dijo ella, mientras se hincaba a recoger los trozos de cristal.- no fue mi intención, soy una torpe- seguía hablando y limpiado su desastre sin mirar al cliente afectado.

-Usako!-un grito desde el otro lado de la barra hizo que Serena se tensara, se encorvara y estrujara el paño entre sus manos a la vez que giraba en dirección a la voz que le había llamado- Ve a la trastienda, Molly terminara de arreglar este desastre- dijo en un siseo el hombre regordete, de mirada arrogante y desdeñosa que tenia como jefe - Disculpe caballero, Usagi se encargara de pagar por el lavado de su ropa.- le escucho decir en un tono falsamente amable, cuando paso junto a el rumbo a la trastienda.

Serena tiro el trapo que tenia en las manos en el bote de la basura, mientras se lavaba las manos, su jefe la llamo y entraron a la minúscula oficina de este.

-Usako, esta situación es inaceptable y como me habrás escuchado decirle al cliente, tendrás que pagar por el lavado de esa ropa, además de pagar por todo lo que has roto en estos días- dijo el hombre mirándola despectivamente.

-¿Como voy a pagar?, usted sabe que no tengo ese dinero, por eso estoy trabajando- decía ella, en un claro tono de suplica y desesperación.

-Ese no es mi problema, debiste pensar eso antes de tirarle la charola encime a ese hombre- dijo el hombre sin una pisca de piedad.

-¡No fue apropósito!- elevo la voz la chica ya claramente a punto de estar fuera de si.

-Quiero ese dinero al finalizar tu turno a las seis y Usagi no te tomes la molestia en regresar, no sirves para esto.-terminó de decir el hombre.

-Pero… señor usted bien sabe que yo necesito este trabajo.-dijo la chica claramente mortificada

- No me importa, solo deja ese dinero y lárgate de mi café.-respondió el hombre siendo inflexible- Da gracias de que te estoy dando tiempo para obtener algo de dinero, porque el pago de estos pocos días que has trabajado no te alcanza para cubrir tu desastre, ahora vete y te veo aquí a las seis con ese dinero.

Las seis de la tarde habían llegado finalmente, Serena se encontraba en un rincón de la barra de aquel diminuto café, colocando encima de la playera de trabajo todo el poco efectivo que había conseguido aquel desastroso día. El hombre regordete, dueño del lugar tomo la playera y el efectivo, dándole la espalda le dijo: -Vete y da gracias a que no te demando por el dinero que te a hecho falta pagarme.

Ella tomo su mochila y salió del lugar, su estomago se estaba transformando en un león por el hambre que tenia, no había probado bocado alguno durante todo ese día, todo estaba mal, solo esperaba poder llegar a tiempo y obtener un buen lugar en el refugio.

-¡Serena!- un grito llamándola la hizo detenerse y voltear a ver quien la llamaba.

Vio a la chica delgada, de cabellos color chocolate y corto por debajo de la barbilla, se acercaba a ella casi corriendo.

-Molly- dijo ella un poco sorprendida.

-Creí por un momento que no te alcanzaría- dijo la chica sonriéndole.

-¿En que puedo ayudarte?- dijo Serena

-A mi en nada, solo quería darte algo y decirte que lamento mucho lo que paso hoy. – dijo Molly extendiendo su mano y agarrando la mano de Serena mientras colocaba algo en ella. Lentamente Serena abrió su mano y vio unos cuantos billetes enrollados, levanto su mirada hacia su ex compañera.

-¿Qué es esto Molly?-pregunto la rubia.

-¿Dinero?- respondió la morena.

-Ya se que es dinero Molly, lo que quiero decir es ¿por qué me lo das?, esto es tuyo- dijo Serena estirando la mano, en un claro indicio de entregarle lo que tenia en la mano.

-Eso es tuyo-dijo la morena ignorando la mano estirada de la chica rubia.- El hombre del desastre dejo eso antes de marcharse, me tome la libertad de tomar el dinero y con el trabajo se me había pasado entregártelo y por lo que veo, ese dinero te va a caer de maravilla.

Serena no podía decir nada en contra de esas palabras, porque eran verdad, esos billetes le ayudarían a sobrevivir un poco más.

-Gracias Molly- dijo al momento de darle un abrazo.

-Cuídate Serena- dijo Molly despidiéndose de ella.

Ajustándose el suéter y guardando el dinero en el los bolsillos, comenzó a caminar por las grandes calles de aquella zona corporativa, tras varios minutos finalmente encontró uno carrito de salchichas.

Mientras degustaba vorazmente de la salchichas, y sus labios se manchaban de mostaza escucho una voz familiar detrás de ella.

-Sere!- dijo un joven un poco más alto que ella, de larga cabellera color chocolate, parándose frente a ella mientras sostenía con una mano un bicicleta, y le entregaba una pacifica y hermosa sonrisa.

-Nicolás!- dijo Serena después de tragar lo que tenia en la boca.- te ves muy bien! ¿Y esa bicicleta?- pregunto ella señalando el vehículo mientras se limpiaba la boca.

-Es mi herramienta de trabajo- dijo Nicolás bajando ligeramente la cabeza- soy mensajero.

-En serio?- dijo Serena en un tono lleno de admiración y respeto- ves te dije que tus conocimientos de las calles de esta ciudad te servirían mucho.- aseguro ella mientras le sonreía.

El chico miro su reloj- Demonios! No me va a dar tiempo!- exclamo, miro a Serena y sonrió, sus ojos brillaron como cuando uno tiene una maravillosa idea.-Necesito que me ayudes Sere.-dijo el muchacho muy seriamente

-Claro Nico, dime que puedo hacer por ti.- pregunto ella con un poco de curiosidad.

-Ves ese edificio de ahí enfrente- pregunto mientras señalaba un alto edificio de metal y cristales, ella movió la cabeza afirmativamente.-Bien, es la torre de cristal, necesito que entregues este paquete- decía Nico mientras sacaba un sobre amarillo muy abultado y sellado con cinta transparente.- Entra, el guardia se llama Jonh, dile que vas de mi parte y sube al piso numero veinte, ahí entrega el sobre a Setsuna Meiô, ella es muy seria, alta y su cabellera es oscura y con reflejos verdes oscuros, el señor Chiba es muy exigente y estará esperando esto, yo tengo que irme o no llego a entregar otro paquete, ¿Todo bien Sere?-pregunto algo preocupado y ansioso.

-Si Nico, ir a la torre de cristal, hablar con el guardia, subir al piso veinte y entregar el sobre a la Señorita Meiô.- dijo ella mirando fijamente a Nico y sonriendo.

-Perfecto, confió en ti Sere y gracias por confiar en mi.-dijo el dándole un rápido y ligero beso en la mejilla. Ella lo vio montar en la bicicleta y desaparecer en el trafico de la tarde.

Serena entro al vestíbulo de aquel edificio conocido como "La torre de cristal", se acerco al guardia, después de decirle que venia en "sustitución" de Nicolás, este la dejo ingresar al elevador. Ella se sentía muy orgullosa de los logros y del compromiso de sus amigo, tendría que recordar que si lo volvía a ver tendría que darle las gracias, porque sin su guía y consejo durante esos días, posiblemente ella no estaría a punto de entregar un sobre en un lugar de alta categoría.

Las puertas metálicas del elevador se abrieron lentamente, dándole acceso a un área con un mostrador semicircular, arriba de este estaba en letras metálicas "Crystal Corporation". Serena miro hacia su lado derecho vio un pasillo algo largo y varias puertas en el, de su lado izquierdo había una pequeña sala, y un corto pasillo. Abrazando contra su pecho opto por ir a su izquierda debido a que no veía a nadie que pudiera orientarla.

Avanzado lentamente vio que el corto pasillo terminaba y se abría para dar espacio a un, muy bien organizado, limpio y amplio escritorio de cristal, el cual custodiaba una gran puerta de madera con tallados circulares. Serena se detuvo frente al escritorio y como en ese lugar tampoco vio a alguien, decidió hablar.

- ¡Buenas tardes!, ¿Señorita Meiô?- volvió a llamar y se giro dándole la espalda a las grandes puertas.

-Ella no esta- dijo una varonil y aterciopelada voz.

* * *

><p>i- Monologo de Serena en el final de la primera temporada del Anime de Sailor Moon de 1992.<p>

* * *

><p>Quiero agradecer a todos ustedes por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia.<p>

Deseo de todo corazón que este segundo capitulo les haya gustado.

Muchas gracias por los follows y los alerts :D

Nos vemos el próximo Domingo.

Me encantaría leer sus reviews.

Besos Lunares.


	3. Capitulo 3- La Propuesta

**Discleimer: Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a la maravillosa Naoko Takeuchi. La historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

><p>MOON PRIDE<p>

Capitulo 3

La Propuesta.

"Ella no esta" había dicho una varonil y aterciopelada voz de tras de la chica rubia, quien giro rápidamente para ver quien era el que había hablado. Serena vio a un hombre muy atractivo, alto, delgado y atlético, vestido con un traje negro hecho a medida, el cual hacia resaltar su cuerpo, ella apenas y podía parpadear de la impresión, sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora y al tiempo detenerse.

-La Señora Meiô no esta, ¿quien eres? y ¿para que? la buscas- dijo el hombre de forma seca y directa, mientras la miraba de arriba abajo, evaluándola.

-Yo… yo soy Serena Mitsuki, Señor. Y tengo que entregarle un sobre a la Señorita Meiô.- dijo ella temblando de nervios bajo la intensa mirada azul de aquel hombre.

-¿Quien te envía?-pregunto el caballero dando un paso hacia ella.

-Ni…Nicolás, el es el mensajero pero…

-Nicolás…-dijo interrumpiéndola- es raro que no venga el personalmente, ¿tienes el paquete?- dijo dando otro paso hacia ella.

-Si, aquí lo tengo- respondió ella alejando un poco de su pecho el sobre amarillo.

-Bien, puedes entregármelo- pidió el estirando el brazo para recibir el paquete.

Serena movió el cuerpo hacia un lado, como protegiendo el paquete mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Lo siento señor, pero no se quien es usted, además Nicolás me dijo que yo entregue esto a la Señorita Meiô.- dijo Serena levantado la barbilla intentando mostrar determinación

El hombre la vio, a Serena le pareció ver un indicio de sonrisa en sus labios, unos hermosos y perfectos labios.

- Su actitud me agrada Señorita Mitsuki, la Señora Meiô es mi asistente personal, y yo e estado esperando a que llegue ese paquete.- Dijo el mientras colocaba una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Yo… yo lo siento señor, usted debe der ser el Señor Chiba, algo me dijo Nicolás de usted.- dijo Serena acercándose a el para entregarle el paquete.

El pelinegro dio un paso más y tomo el paquete de las manos de la rubia, cuando se encontró con unos ojos celestes, inmediatamente noto que la chica retiraba la mirada y daba un paso hacia atrás, haciendo que un mechón de cabello rubio callera sobre su rostro.

-Tu eres la chica de la cafetería- dijo Darien reconociéndola, desde que había escuchado su voz el había sentido que la conocía de algún lugar.

Serena abrió los ojos con sorpresa, abrió y cerro la boca y después frunció ligeramente sus cejas rubias.

-Usted es el caballero del desastre- dijo ella mirándolo de arriba abajo, notando que su traje esta impecable, y lo miro a la cara ligeramente confundida.

-Siempre tengo otro traje aquí en la oficina- dijo el leyéndole el pensamiento y encogiendo los hombros, quitándole importancia a lo dicho, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo tener un traje hecho a medida de respaldo.

-Yo lamento el incidente, no era mi intención arruinarle la ropa- comento Serena realmente muy apenada.

-Para la próxima mejor vea por donde camina Señorita Mitsuki, yo me comunicare con Nicolás por el paquete.-dijo el pelinegro despidiéndola.

Serena lo miro unos segundos más y dando media vuelta rumbo al elevador para salir de ahí, apretó el botón que llamaba al elevador y cuando las puertas se disponían a abrir.

-Señorita Mitsuki!- Darien la llamo, al verla alejarse una idea le vino a la mente, ella era perfecta, solo había que hablar y arreglar unos puntos, ella era lo que necesitaba en ese momento. – ¿Podemos hablar un momento?- pregunto Darien.

Ella giro un poco, lo miro con un poco de curiosidad.

-No veo de que podamos hablar usted y yo Señor Chiba- Respondió la rubia siendo sincera.

-Podría sorprenderse de todo lo que podríamos hablar, pero antes que nada podría responderme a una pregunta-dijo él, y al ver que ella asentía continuó- ¿sigue usted trabajando en esa cafetería?

-No, el dueño me pidió que no volviera después del desastre de esta tarde- dijo ella evitando su mirada, en ese momento se sentía llena de vergüenza.

-Ya veo, ¿quizás yo pueda ayudarla?- dijo el mirándola fijamente.

-No tiene porque, ya hizo mucho con dejar dinero, yo encontrare la forma de salir de esta, no…- ella se callo al ver la mano de el levantándose, en un gesto que le pedía que parara de hablar.

-Se perfectamente que no tengo ninguna obligación en ayudarla, pero puedo hacerlo, por favor Señorita hablemos un momento- pidió el indicándole que pasara a su oficina.

Serena no sabia si aceptar o no, pero la verdad era que en esos momentos no tenia muchas opciones y el dinero que el había dejado no le tardaría para siempre, suspiro y asintiendo con la cabeza, paso frente a él e ingreso a la amplia oficina.

Los ventanales que cubrían tres de las paredes, los pisos negros y pulidos, un gran escritorio de madera oscura y cristal de estilo minimalista ocupaba el centro del lugar.

Serena podía ver una hermosa vista desde ese lugar, las luces de la ciudad se extendían, y si miraba hacia arriba encontraba a la luna en su fase creciente tratando de iluminar todo aquello que podía, la luna su "guardiana", como siempre la había llamado.

Frente al escritorio semicircular se encontraban dos sillas minimalistas de tapicería negra y detrás del escritorio había un sillón ergonómico de piel color negro. Serena tomo asiento en uno de los pequeños sillones, mirando al pelinegro tomar asiento al otro lado del escritorio.

-¿Y de que vamos a hablar usted y yo?-Pregunto Serena, empezando a ponerse nerviosa bajo la intensa mirada azul de aquel hombre. Porque hasta ese momento se había dado cuenta de los ojos azul zafiro de aquel hombre.

-Primero, creo que deberíamos tutearnos, dime Darien y si estas de acuerdo yo podría decirte Serena- Pidió el con una suave sonrisa. Serena solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente.-Serena, como puedo ver que te encuentras en una situación difícil y que necesitas un trabajo…

-¿Cómo sabe que estoy pasando un mal momento?-pregunto ella, dudando una vez más de estar ahí.

-Escuche cuando le rogabas al tipo de la cafetería, bueno donde le decías de forma muy desesperada que necesitabas el empleo- dijo el. Vio como ella se sonrojaba y eso le conmovió un poco, era perfecta, pensó- Serena, lo que quiero proponerte es algo que te ayudaría a salir a delante y de paso me ayudarías a mi.

-¿Es un trabajo?¿Que clase de trabajo?, porque la verdad yo no tengo mucha experiencia-dijo ella con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos celestes.

-No es exactamente un trabajo, pero necesito a una persona sincera, honesta, leal, crees tener esas características.-dijo Darien, omitiendo ingenua, bonita y muy sexi, capaz de que si decía esas cosas ella salía corriendo.

-Bueno, si, creo que si.-Respondió ella con un tono que le hacia ver a Darien una falta de autoestima.

-Serena, lo que busco es una esposa.-dijo el finalmente.

-Una…esposa…-repitió Serena sin comprender de que hablaba- ¿cómo puedo yo ayudarle a tener una esposa?¿que no puede conseguirse una usted solo?-dijo ella enojándose a cada segundo más, ¿que creía que era?.

-No, Serena, no quiero que me ayudes a conseguir esposa, quiero que tú seas mi esposa.-Dijo el tranquilamente, y observándola atentamente.

-¡Qué!, ¿esta usted loco?-exclamo Serena levantándose- yo su esposa, ¿cómo? si no lo conozco- dijo alejándose del escritorio- ¡No! Definitivamente no.-termino ella mirándolo de frente.

-Tranquilízate Serena, ve esto desde una perspectiva laboral, en la cual solo te piden un año de labores y tendrás una remuneración, que nunca antes has visto-dijo Darien mientras señalaba una silla y la invitaba a sentarse de nuevo.

-Pero casarse no es un trabajo- Dijo Serena luchando con sus ideas románticas sobre el matrimonio.

-Para algunos lo es- dijo el encogiéndose de hombros quitándole importancia.- Esto tendría que ser un trabajo en equipo, porque la realidad es que nunca me plante casarme hasta ahora.

-¿Entonces porque quiere casarse?-Pregunto ella.

-Porque mucha gente quiere lo que hay detrás del apellido Chiba y jamás permitiré que eso termine en las manos equivocadas-Respondió el- ¿me entiendes?

-Usted habla de dinero, usted quiere una esposa "falsa", de bolsillo.-dijo ella

-Si Serena, estoy hablando de mucho dinero y más, y por lo de la esposa quiero a alguien que sepa exactamente hasta donde estoy dispuesto a dar, no hablo de amor, pero creo que podemos ser amigos y tu podrías dejar de preocuparte por conseguir un empleo.-dijo el.

-No puedo aceptar algo como eso-dijo ella, era imposible, como fingir ser esposa de alguien que apenas conoces y que no amas.

-Piénsalo Serena, que mas puedes perder haciendo de mi esposa por doce meses y que puedes ganar- la vio alejarse- Piénsalo y regresa mañana.

Darien se sentó cuando vio a la chica rubia salir de su oficina, frunció el seño, tenia que encontrar alguna forma de convencerla de aceptar ser su esposa, pero era refrescante encontrar a una mujer que no aceptara a la primera esa propuesta.

Tomo el teléfono y tras marcar dijo:

-Neprithe, necesito a la brevedad posible un expediente sobre Serena Mitsuki.- colgó después de despedirse. Saber mas de ella le ayudaría a encontrar la forma de casarse y finalmente cumplir con la petición de su abuelo.

Serena entraba a una pequeña habitación de un motel, dejando su mochila sobre una mesa y la bolsa de plástico que contenía algunas piezas de fruta, yogur y cereal, que había comprado en el camino, saco de su mochila la única ropa limpia que tenia, y decidió tomar un merecido baño, ya estaba cansada de limpiarse en un lava-manos.

Después de ducharse, Serena se secaba su cabellera con una vieja toalla y mientras cepillaba sus rubios y largos cabellos miraba la luna creciente a través de la ventana, toco con sus dedos el dije que colgaba de su cuello y en silencio le pedía a su guardiana, la luna, que la guiara para tomar la decisión correcta.

¿Como podría casarse sin amar?, desde que tenia unos siete años soñaba con encontrar a un hombre que la amase y al cual amar con todo el corazón, aun recordaba la noche en que a escondidas había visto a mama Ikuko y a Kenji bailar en la terraza bajo la luz de la luna y rodeados de velas, jamás olvidaría sus miradas llenas de amor y donde no había nadie más que ellos, a partir de ese entonces ella soñaba con sentir y tener algo así.

Pero también tenia que ser realista tenia veintisiete años, estudios básicos y cero experiencia, era torpe y mala con los números, no seria nada fácil salir adelante. Si aceptaba quizás podría asegurarse un lugar decente donde vivir, lo demás seria ganancia.

El sol iluminaba el cielo mientras Serena salía de la decima cafetería con resultado negativo, desde que se había levantado y optado por guardar en un rincón de su mente la propuesta de Darien y decido buscar trabajo, había pasado toda la mañana de cafetería en cafetería sin resultados, su última oportunidad era ir a la agencia.

Después de caminar por una hora finalmente llego a la puerta de cristal que en letras verdes decía: "Makoto Services", empujo la puerta y se acerco al viejo mostrador donde se encontraba una chica muy alta y algo corpulenta, de cabellera de un tono chocolate oscuro.

-Hola Lita, ¿tendrás algo para mi?- saludo la rubia.

-Serena!, porque no viniste hace una hora! Me llego un trabajo perfecto para ti, pero como no tengo como contactarte tuve que dárselo a otra de mis chicas- dijo la morena mirándola con unos ojos verdes llenos de disculpa.

-No te preocupes Lita, será en otra ocasión.- dijo Serena con una sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos.

-Espero que pronto encuentres algo bueno Serena, eres una buena chica y por favor en cuanto tengas algo con que pueda localizarte, avísame- dijo Lita en un tono muy sincero de preocupación y afecto.

-Claro, nos vemos pronto- dijo Serena saliendo del lugar.

Sus pasos la guiaron hasta la explanada de entrada de la torre de Cristal, Serena veía como las luces del atardecer comenzaban a reflejarse en su superficie y después de tanto esforzarse por ocultarlo en su mente, solo un pensamiento llenaba su cabeza de forma clara y fuerte: Darien.

* * *

><p>Quiero agradecer a todos ustedes por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia.<p>

Deseo de todo corazón que este capitulo les haya gustado.

Muchas gracias por los follows , los alerts y los reviews :D

Nos vemos el próximo Domingo. Me han dicho que una publicación a la semana es muy poco y quizás tengan razón pero no puedo prometer más por ahora, lo siento.

Me encantaría leer sus reviews.

Besos Lunares.


	4. Capitulo 4- Acepto

**Discleimer: Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a la maravillosa Naoko Takeuchi. La historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

><p>MOON PRIDE<p>

Capitulo 4

La Prometida.

Aquel día había comenzado con muy buen pie, los negocios se estaban dando mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, pero lo que más le importaba no se estaba dando, con cada minuto que pasaba y ella no se presentaba en su oficina, la sensación de que ella no se presentaría crecía. Aquella tarde después de horas de auto tortura mental.

-Darien, Neprithe esta en la sala de juntas.- Dijo Setsuna desde la puerta.

-Gracias Setsuna.-Dijo el dirigiéndose a la sala.

Al entrar vio a un hombre de chamarra de cuero negra, pelo largo café oscuro, alto y algo corpulento mirando por la ventana.

-Me gusta visitarte, tienes las mejores vistas de la ciudad- dijo el hombre sin mirarle.

-Neprithe- saludo Darien- supongo que tienes algo para mi.

-Sabes que si, sino, no estaría aquí- dijo Neprithe mientras apretaba un botón de un control remoto. Darien se acomodo en su asiento de la sala de juntas para escuchar el reporte. Cuarenta y cinco minutos después los dos hombres se despedían y el pelinegro se sumía en sus pensamientos.

Serena Mitsuki, estaba en una situación peor de la que había imaginado, pero aun así le sorprendía su gran voluntad y sobre todo esa fortaleza por mantenerse viva y con una dignidad intachable, el esperaba que la necesidad fuera más fuerte que sus paradigmas y aceptase, todo lo que ahora sabia de ella, hacia que fuera la candidata perfecta, Selene la aceptaría sin dudar.

El atardecer se anunciaba con los rayos del sol que se ocultaba reflejándose en los cristales de la torre de cristal. Darien estaba a punto de perder la paciencia, si ella no aparecía, la buscaría hasta debajo de las piedras.

-Darien- la voz de Setsuna lo saco de sus pensamientos- la Señorita Mitsuki viene en camino, yo me retiro, hasta mañana. - dijo ella.

-Hasta mañana Setsuna, salúdame a Hotaru y gracias- dijo él.

Unos minutos después Darien miraba el horizonte desde uno de los ventanales de su despacho mientras escuchaba el suave sonido de la puerta al abrirse y de unos pasos adentrarse en este, un suave voz femenina le saludo -Hola Darien- el se giro para mirar a la chica rubia, esta tarde vestía unos vaqueros gastados, una blusa rosada, un suéter blanco, unas converse negras que junto al resto de la ropa habían visto mejores tiempos, su pelo rubio lo tenia recogido en una larga trenza, unos mechones rebeldes caían en el rostro enmarcando el azul celeste de sus ojos. El sabia que detrás de todo eso se encontraba una mujer hermosa.

-Serena- formuló a modo de saludo y para alejar sus pensamientos. Darien se alejó del ventanal y se acercó a ella, estiró el brazo señalando la sala que había aun costado en su oficina- Ven, platiquemos- dijo invitándola a sentarse.

Ella caminó y dejó su mochila aun lado de uno de los sillones negros de estilo minimalista que formaban la sala, entretanto ella se sentaba y veía a Darien acomodarse cerca de ella. Tomo su trenza y la trajo hacia el frente sobre su hombro, mientras jugaba con los cabellos rubios que formaban la punta de esta, el vio como dejo salir el aire y lo miró.

-Darien, me gustaría que todo este asunto quede bien claro- formuló ella.

-Ese es mi deseo también, dime que deseas saber y que deseas de este… "trato"- dijo el enfatizando la ultima palabra.

-Quiero saber exactamente porque tienes que casarte para conservar tu dinero- Pregunto la rubia.

-Eso es sencillo, mi abuelo al morir dejó un testamento donde dice que para que yo reciba sus bienes tengo que casarme en un tiempo especifico o todo ira a manos de otra persona, aunque yo cuento con mi propia fortuna y realmente no me hace falta lo que dejo mi abuelo, digamos que hay propiedades y objetos que solo han estado en manos de la familia así como el manejo de Crystal Corporation.- explicó el peli negro.

-Entonces quieres preservar la historia familiar y el poder de la empresa.- dijo ella

-Serena si supiera que los otros posibles herederos no fueran tan egoístas, posiblemente no me importaría dejar en sus manos esta empresa, y como dices quiero conservar la historia familiar, por lo tanto eso no se los dejaría, o buscaría la forma de recuperarlos- menciono el.

-Esa personas de las que hablas no son buenas- pregunto ella.

-No es que sean malas, mas bien son personas que lo único que les importa es el dinero, lo demás les tiene sin cuidado, como podría dejar a mil familias en manos de ellos- le pregunto el mirándola fijamente.

-Entiendo-respondió ella, pensado que Darien era una buena persona.

-Dime Serena, ¿que deseas tu?-Pegunto mirándola con sus profundos ojos azul zafiro

"Que un príncipe como tú me ame y yo amarlo a él" pensó Serena mientras lo miraba, su princesa romántica interior había hablado. Trago lentamente y desvió la mirada, fijándola en el horizonte que se apreciaba por los ventanales.

-Tu me ofreciste dinero, pero a mi me encantaría poder estudiar, yo no pude ir a la universidad y pensé que podría pasar estos doce meses tomando algún curso que después me ayude a tener una estabilidad sin tener que depender de otros.- expuso mirándolo nuevamente a los ojos, con un brillo de humildad y esperanza .

Seria Serena diferente a todas las mujeres que había conocido, se preguntaba Darien, su petición lo tenia realmente sorprendido, pero lo entendía perfectamente, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, no sabia exactamente porque pero la ayudaría a cumplir sus sueños, quería ver en que se convertiría y hasta donde podría llegar esa chica de ojos celestes.

-Si eso quieres, eso haremos, mientras tanto creo que lo mejor seria que vivieras conmigo- declaró el pelinegro levantándose.

-¿Vivir contigo? ¿desde hoy?- pregunto ella muy sorprendida, no esperaba que el quisiera algo así tan pronto.

-Si no tienes ningún inconveniente-dijo el- si aceptas el trato, desde este momento yo me hare cargo de todo lo que necesites, y creo que entre más convivamos estaremos más cómodos uno con el otro.

Ella no podía rebatir esas palabras, pero aun se sentía algo incomoda con toda esa situación, no se consideraba una persona interesada, pero la realidad era que en ese momento esa oportunidad se parecía a haberse ganado a lotería.

-Entonces Serena, ¿Aceptas?- preguntó el, mientras estiraba su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Ella tomo su mano, asintió con la cabeza y en un suave susurro dijo: Acepto.

A la mañana siguiente Serena se encontraba sentada en los asientos de piel negra del Audi A5 blanco de Darien con rumbo incierto, debido a que el se había negado a decirle a donde se dirigían.

Entretanto ella miraba el camino, recordando la impresión que se llevo cuando la noche anterior Darien la había llevado a su apartamento ubicado en la zona más exclusiva de la ciudad. El tenia su apartamento en uno de los edificios luxury infinito.

Nunca en su vida había visto algo que gritara: "riqueza" con solo mirarlo, se había sentido tan poca cosa, cuando él le mostro la habitación de invitados, era un cuarto muy amplio con una cama matrimonial flanqueada por dos mesitas de noche, una sobre cama color crema, muy suave y esponjosa, las almohadas eran tan suaves que parecían nubes.

El cuarto de baño era amplio y luminoso, tenia ducha y una tina, ni en casa de los Mitsuki había tenido un cuarto de baño para ella sola. Cuando vio la hora del reloj que marcaba el despertador junto a la cama, salió rápido de la habitación rumbo a la cocina, en donde se encontró a Darien vestido con unos pantalones de dormir oscuros, una camisa negra sport y se encontraba descalzo, mientras colocaba un par de platos con pasta y unas copas para vino sobre la barra.

Darien la miro cuando ella se acercaba, lo vio fruncir el seño, le indico que tomara asiento y salió de la cocina, solo para aparecer unos minutos después con unas ropas dobladas, que dejo en una esquina de la barra, cuando se sentó a su lado le dijo: Espero que no te importe que te quede grande.

Serena se ruborizo y negó con la cabeza y dejo su mirada sobre la pasta mientras daba pequeños bocados, hace mucho que no comía algo tan rico, al vino a penas y le dio un par de tragos, no tomaba bebidas alcohólicas por lo cual no quería arriesgarse con el, podía sentir la mirada escrutadora de Darien sobre de ella.

La cena había transcurrido en un incomodo silencio, con el aviso de que al día siguiente saldrían y unas "buenas noches" se habían despedido.

Serena recordaba que después de ducharse se había puesto la pijama que Darien le había dado, en un impulso llevo las mangas de este a su nariz y percibió una rico aroma a madera y ligeramente almizclado, tan varonil, que se sintió tan segura y por primera vez en mucho tiempo ella había dormido con comodidad y casi sin preocuparse de que algo le sucediese.

El coche se detuvo frente a unas puertas de cristal, la puerta del copiloto fue abierta por Darien quien le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a bajar del coche, mientras el hablaba con una mujer de cabellera azul celeste claro, ella miraba la decoración zen del lugar.

-Serena- dijo él llamándola – Yo tengo que irme pero regresare más tarde por ti, Cleo se encargara de ayudarte en todo lo que necesites, no tienes que preocuparte solo relájate y diviértete- comento Darien.

Ella vio que se disponía a marcharse, se sentía nerviosa e insegura – Darien- dijo llamándolo, él la miro y le regalo una breve sonrisa tranquilizadora- Te veo en un rato- respondió el despidiéndose.

-Señorita Mitsuki- Serena aparto la mirada del lugar por donde se había ido Darien y la fijo en la señorita de pelo azul y ojos aguamarina que la llamaba- Mi nombre es Cleo Fisshu Aî, seré su asesora y guía durante su estancia en el Spa Zen Moon.- argumento la chica al momento de tener la atención de Serena.

-El señor Chiba a solicitado un paquete completo de belleza y relajación, esta usted de acuerdo- preguntó la peli azul.

Ella la miro aún sin comprender exactamente que incluía el paquete completo, sin embargo Serena asintió y se dejó llevar.

Varias horas después y tras haber sufrido con la depilación y disfrutado de los masajes, la limpieza facial y un corte de cabello, Serena se había encontrado con la sorpresa de que sus ropas habían sido cambiadas, Cleo le había hecho entrega de una bolsa de una boutique de prestigio, en ella encontró un hermoso vestido veraniego con un cuello en V, de estampados florales, acompañados de unos zapatos flats de croché en color crudo.

Serena se sentía un poco nerviosa, por un lado quería que Darien la viera con algo diferente a unos jeans viejos, pero a su vez no entendía por que, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue sentirse decepcionada en el momento en el que Darien no fue a buscarla y envío a otra persona por ella.

Un hombre de cabellera oscura y corta, vestido con un traje negro y camiseta blanca de nombre Rubeus, se había presentado ante ella como el chofer de Darien, el la guio hasta una camioneta Audi Q5 de color gris metálico. En el momento en que ella se acomodo en el asiento trasero, el le entrego una pequeña caja blanca con el característico logo de Apple, dentro de la caja se encontraba un Iphone 6, de cuatro punto siete pulgadas en color dorado.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y a vibrar en el momento en que Serena lo tenia entre las manos, en la pantalla de este vio el nombre de Darien.

-Serena- escuchó ella al tomar la llamada.

-Darien-respondió- no era necesario que…

-Si era necesario- dijo interrumpiéndola- es esencial que pueda contactarte en todo momento.- ella frunció el seño, no le agradaba la idea de que la controlara.- el móvil tiene programado mi numero, llámame en el momento que necesites y tenlo siempre a la mano.

Ella guardo silencio, en ese momento tenia los sentimientos encontrados, por un lado no quería ser controlada, pero por otro lado estaba decepcionada por que el no fue a buscarla y también estaba muy agradecida por lo que el le estaba dando.

-Esta noche iremos a cenar, te veo en la casa a las ocho, Rubeus tiene indicaciones de llevarte a comprar ropa y Serena no escatimes en gastos.- tras un breve silencio Darien se despidió y termino la llamada.

Aquella noche mientras Serena se colocaba unos pequeños aretes en forma de perla de color dorado y se daba los últimos toques en su maquillaje, recordaba su atareada tarde. Rubeus la había llevado a una casa de modas y la dejo en manos de una señorita llamada Karmesite, quien muy amablemente la ayudo a elegir el conjunto de esa noche y le enseño como maquillarse y que colores usar.

Mirándose en el espejo de cuerpo completo de su cuarto vestidor, asegurándose que todo se viera bien por decima ocasión y con los nervios a flor de piel se dirigió hacia la sala donde vio a Darien arreglándose los puños de su traje negro a medida, que realzaba la anchura de sus hombros y enfatizaba los casi dos metros de estatura que tenia, definitivamente no podía negar que era un hombre sumamente atractivo, con ese pelo negro azabache y esos ojos azul zafiro, no podía evitar, que los colores carmesí cubrieran su rostro.

Darien levanto su mirada, por un momento se quedo sin aliento, Serena vestía un vestido de encaje en color crudo con un fondo negro, que se pegaba a su figura llegando hasta un poco arriba de las rodillas, sus piernas largas bien torneadas terminaban en unos zapatos altos en color negro con detalles en encaje de color crudo, su pelo recogido en un "moño" a la altura de la nuca. El simplemente sonrió, sabia que ella era hermosa, pero realmente era mucho mas hermosa de lo que había imaginado.

-Serena, te ves hermosa- dijo el mirándola fijamente - acércate - pidió el mientras tomaba una caja que estaba sobre la mesa central de la sala. -Creo que a partir de ahora deberás llevar esto- afirmo el al momento que abría la caja. Los ojos de Serena pasaron de la sorpresa a la aprensión.

-Darien creo que esto es demasiado- ella suspirando y tocándose las sienes- todo esto es demasiado para mi.- dijo Serena evitando mirar el anillo que estaba en la caja.

-Entiendo Serena, esta noche podremos platicar y conocernos un poco mejor, pero debido a que has aceptado ser mi esposa te corresponde usar un anillo de compromiso.- dijo él al momento de tomar su mano izquierda, ella vio como deslizaba el anillo en su dedo anular, no podía quitar la mirada, el anillo era de un color plateado, posiblemente de platino, con una piedra azul oscuro, quizás un zafiro, en forma de corazón, rodeado de pequeñas piedras brillantes, quizás diamantes, pensaba Serena.

-Si eso quieres- dijo ella resignada y bajando la mano como si en ella llevara un gran peso.

Quería sentirse emocionada, feliz, pero todo era tan absolutamente nuevo, tan aterradoramente perfecto que temía no estar a la altura de lo que el pelinegro deseaba, aun cuando su situación fuese una mentira. No quería crear experiencias que después quedaran fuera de su alcance. No deseaba volver a tener un mundo perfecto y que este desapareciera en un torbellino de oscuridad.

Darien la había estado observando desde el momento en que apareció en la sala y le coloco "El corazón de los Chiba" en su dedo anular, ella lo había recibido con resignación y había estado en silencio durante todo el trayecto al restaurante, a penas y lo miraba y se notaba que estaba ausente, Darien también pudo notar que la palma de su mano izquierda se posaba con mucha regularidad debajo del cuello y ligeramente arriba de su pecho, como si tocara un collar.

-Serena- le llamo él- se que todo esta sucediendo muy rápido, pero quiero que comprendas, que no puedo esperar.-dijo el cuando ella lo miro.

-Se que tenemos poco tiempo, pero todo esto es tan increíble, que siento que yo no soy adecuada para esto, no soy refinada, ni glamurosa, ni elegante- dijo ella negando con la cabeza.

-Por lo que veo tenemos puntos de vista muy diferentes, Serena y te diré algo esta noche tu te ves justamente como crees que no eres.- Dijo el dándole un sonrisa mientras le besaba la mano izquierda- Quiero disculparme por lanzarte a mi mundo tan rápido y sin explicarte, mañana será diferente y quiero que estés lista. Mañana firmaremos nuestro acuerdo y el contrato prenupcial, es necesario que vayas a una revisión medica y tomaras clases de etiqueta, es necesario que vayas viendo el vestido para la boda.

-Darien- lo interrumpió- disculpa todo eso quieres que haga mañana- dijo ella sorprendida.

-Si.- respondió secamente- Rubeus es tu chofer y guarda espaldas, el te llevara a donde necesites y Serena jamás salgas de casa sin que el te acompañe, a partir de esta noche todo el mundo querrá acercarse a ti.

-Que has hecho- pregunto temerosa.

-Disfruta el postre Serena- dijo el a modo de respuesta.

Serena se sorprendió muchísimo en el momento en el que el tomo una pequeña cuchara y comió del postre, era un gesto tan intimo, un solo postre para los dos, todo se le olvido al momento de probar el pastel de chocolate combinado con un helado de vainilla.

-Esta delicioso- dijo ella cerrando los ojos y saboreando.- me fascina el chocolate- afirmo antes de pasar suavemente su lengua sobre sus labios.

-A mi también me fascina- escucho decir a Darien, al mirarlo se encontró con una mirada azul turbulenta, que le causo un cosquilleo en la parte baja de su estomago.

Serena opto por ignorar la mirada del peli negro y termino de comer el postre.

Cuando se disponían a retirarse, una voz femenina se escucho.

-¿Usagi?, en verdad eres tú- pronuncio la voz, Serena se giro a ver a su interlocutora. Una chica alta piel morena clara, un pelo negro lizo y largo, la mujer portaba un vestido entallado y corto de un rojo intenso.

-Rei- dijo la rubia.

Darien pudo notar la sorpresa y la tensión extra que cargo el cuerpo de Serena.

-¿Pero que haces aquí?- dijo la morena en un tono de asombro, curiosidad y desagrado, fue lo que Darien pudo percibir, así como la incomodidad de Serena.

-Cariño conoces a la señorita- le pregunto a Serena en un tono algo meloso, mientras le pasaba el brazo por la cintura y buscaba sus ojos celestes. El sintió como ella se pego a él como buscando refugio mientras afirmaba con la cabeza, dándole a entender que si la conocía.

-Ella es Rei Hino- dijo Serena muy suavemente.

-Mucho gusto señor Chiba- dijo saludando Rei, a Darien no le paso desapercibido el hecho de que supiera su nombre sin antes haberlo mencionado.

-Señorita-dijo él- Nos disculpara a mi prometida y a mi, pero tenemos que retirarnos, Buenas Noches.- Se despidió el guiando a una silenciosa Serena y dejando a una morena vestida de rojo con el ojo cuadrado y la boca abierta del asombro.

* * *

><p>Muchas Gracias a todos ustedes por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia.<p>

Deseo de todo corazón que este capitulo les haya gustado.

Les agradezco de corazón por los follows , los alerts y los reviews :D

Nos vemos el próximo Domingo..

Me encantaría leer sus reviews.

Besos Lunares.


	5. Capitulo 5- La Prometida

**Discleimer: Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a la maravillosa Naoko Takeuchi. La historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 5<p>

La Prometida.

En las paginas centrales de los más importantes, y los no tan importantes periódicos de espectáculos y cotilleos, aparecían un conjunto de fotografías en las cuales se exhibían a un atractivo moreno y ha una sensual rubia en una actitud muy intima y romántica.

Los títulos de los artículos variaban pero en todos se mencionaba o se cuestionaba la identidad de aquella hermosa rubia de ojos azules que el multimillonario heredero Darien Chiba, había proclamado como su prometida la pasada noche en uno de los más sofisticados restaurantes de la ciudad.

Aquella mañana Serena solo miraba los periódicos acomodados sobre la mesa y observaba como Darien pasaba de largo aquellas paginas, para concentrarse en las noticias financieras, no podía entender como podía estar así cuando sus rostros salían en cada uno de esas paginas.

Ella aun estaba procesando el hecho de que pronto contraería nupcias y además todavía no superaba la sorpresa de haberse encontrado con Rei la noche anterior, para que además se le agregara el hecho de que estaba en boca de todo el mundo.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?- pregunto ella mirándolo consternada.

-Estoy acostumbrado a que hablen de mí-respondió el tranquilamente.

-Pero yo no- dijo en un tono más bien molesto.

-Esto sucedería tarde o temprano, Serena, es mejor que suceda ahora- comento el mirándola a los ojos.

-Tú hiciste todo esto!- Afirmo ella, dándose cuenta de que el estaba detrás de todo aquel espectáculo.

Darien bajo el periódico para mirarla fijamente con sus ojos azules sin una pisca de remordimiento o vergüenza.

-No negare que tengo algo que ver con todo esto, como te dije es mejor que se sepa lo nuestro ahora y si es bajo mis términos mejor.- respondió para volver a su lectura.

El estomago de Serena se cerró haciendo que no pudiera tomar bocado alguno, dejando la servilleta sobre la mesa y sin decir palabra se retiro. Entro directo al cuarto vestidor que ahora se encontraba lleno de ropa que ella no había pagado y que jamás en su vida había creído poder tener, tomo un pantalón de mezclilla una playera, una sudadera de deporte y unas convers nuevas, porque las suyas habían desaparecido.

Haciendo el menor ruido posible y mirando dos veces en las esquinas, Serena salió de aquel apartamento, cubriéndose con la gorra de la sudadera y aprovechando que no había nadie en el lobby del edificio, salió a la calle, sin rumbo y sin mirar a la gente que pasaba a un lado de ella.

De ser una chica que nadie la miraba más de una vez, de ser prácticamente invisible para el mundo, ahora ella era el centro de atención, pero además de eso la incertidumbre y la sensación de estar perdiéndose a si misma la llenaba, hace poco más de veinticuatro horas ella no tenia nada, pero tenia la posibilidad de decir hacia donde ir o que hacer y ahora que básicamente lo tenia todo, sentía que perdía esa libertad que antes no creía que tenia y ahora no sabia que hacer.

Serena giro la cabeza cuando sintió un jalón desde el hombro izquierdo, para encontrarse con una mirada azul y un pelo del mismo color.

-Usted es la prometida de Darien Chiba- afirmó aquella mujer que retenía a Serena del brazo quien con un fuerte movimiento se zafó, y sin decir palabra se giro para evitarla, lo que no esperaba es que una persona con una cámara se encontrara frente a ella. Sin darse cuenta, Serena se vio rodeada de gente con cámaras, celulares, grabadoras, todas ellas haciéndole un sin fin de preguntas, que ella apenas alcanzaba a escuchar, pero que no podía responder.

Cubriéndose la cabeza y el rostro con la gorra, Serena bajo el rostro, intentando respirar, estaba a punto de tener un ataque de pánico, en ese momento ella sintió como un brazo la rodeo por los hombros y la jalo, el aroma almizclado y a madera le hizo reconocer al dueño de ese olor, y por una vez se sintió segura, se pego a el y oculto su rostro al pecho.

Escuchó a Darien dirigirse a la prensa pidiendo respeto por ella y por su vida privada. Después la llevo de vuelta al apartamento.

-¿Qué estabas pensando al salir sola de aquí?- pregunto irritado el pelinegro.

-Necesitaba un poco de aire, nunca imagine que hubiera periodistas afuera- respondió.

-No salgas sin avisar, mientras seas mi mujer, todos querrán algo de ti- dijo algo más tranquilo- Ahora dime quienes son Rei Hino y Mina Aino.

-Porque quieres saber sobre ellas- pregunto algo incomoda.

Darien tomo una revista de la mesa y se la entrego, en ella se observaban las fotos que todo el mundo conocía, pero había otras donde aparecía ella de adolecente rodeada de un grupo de chicos con ropa deportiva. En el articulo escrito por Mina Aino, se hablaba de la identidad de la prometida del multimillonario Darien Chiba, en el cual se daba a conocer su nombre y en el cual la describía como una mujer interesada y de dudosa moral, haciendo alusión a su adolescencia en donde Rei Hino confirmaba que había estudiado con la rubia y había sido testigo de sus romances con todos los chicos que la buscaban en la preparatoria, por lo cual no dudaban la forma en que diez años después ella haya conseguido los favores de tan respetable personaje de la sociedad.

Serena dejo caer la revista, se paso una mano sobre los ojos y miro a Darien.

-Hace diez años creí que ellas eran mis amigas, pero cuando más las necesite me dieron la espalda.

-Por eso te sorprendiste de ver a Rei Hino anoche- afirmo Darien- Serena, ahora que eres mi mujer aparecerá mucha gente de tu pasado que querrán aprovecharse de ti, como estas dos chicas. Ahora quiero pedirte mucha discreción con tus amoríos, no pretendo que seamos célibes Serena, pero si pido que mientras dure este trato, todos piensen que no hay nadie más en nuestras vidas que nosotros.-Dijo de manera muy firme y haciéndole ver que pensaba que ella era una chica de cascos ligeros.

-No soy una cualquiera Darien, y como dices, la gente buscará la forma de aprovecharse de mi al grado de que pueden inventar cualquier cosa como ellas han hecho, y se perfectamente que ni tu ni yo somos santos, pero jamás se me a pasado por la mente enredarme en una aventura carnal que podría complicar mas mi vida.

-Bien, esta noche iremos a cenar a casa de una amiga de mi abuelo, pasare por ti a las ocho, ponte algo bonito, discreto y elegante, ella es muy importante.- dijo acercándose a ella- llámame si me necesitas- pidió dándole un ligero beso en su cabello.

Como había informado Darien la había recogido a las ocho de la noche en punto, usando un vestido blanco con unos detalles negros de encaje y unos zapatos negros, tomando la mano de Darien ella bajaba del coche frente a una vieja mansión. El interior era muy armónico, elegante y femenino, no era recargado y era un lugar muy cálido.

-Bienvenidos-Dijo una suave voz.

Serena giro para encontrarse a una mujer mayor con unos ojos grises y cabellera plateada.

* * *

><p>Muchas Gracias a todos ustedes por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia.<p>

Deseo de todo corazón que este corto capitulo les haya gustado.

Les agradezco de corazón por los follows , los alerts y los reviews :D

Nos vemos el próximo Domingo..

Me encantaría leer sus reviews.

Besos Lunares.


End file.
